I Think of You
by cherryredxx
Summary: Sometimes, you can't dull the pain completely.
1. Chapter 1

19 October 1999

G. Weasley,

I'm writing to you for one reason and one reason only. I've have begun my Auror training and I am worried about my mother. When I left, she said something to me that led me to believe that there is something going on with her. For whatever reason, my mother really likes you, and I need you to be my contact. Visit her every once in a while and write to me about how she is doing.

I'm sure it must be awkward for you to hear from me after what happened between us, but please just do it. If not for me, then do it for Mother. She's all I have.

Cordially,

D. Malfoy

* * *

21 October 1999

Draco,

I will watch out for your mother, Draco, under one condition. I need you to keep an eye on Ron for me. Mum is worried about him; she doesn't think that he's going to make it through the training, and I need you to make sure that he does. Since Fred died, he hasn't been able to focus. Be his friend, his shoulder to lean on, and I will keep in touch about Narcissa.

And, yes, it is most definitely awkward to hear from you, but I can't say that I'm not glad to hear that you're doing well. Despite everything that happened over the last year, I still think about you from time to time. If you've thought of me to care for your mother, it must mean you've thought of me, as well.

Sincerely,

Ginny

* * *

28 October 1999

G. Weasley,

I will attempt to help your brother, Weasley, but I make no promises. The other day I told him that I had got a letter from you, just trying to break the ice, and he told me that he hopes I swallow an ice pick. What did you tell your family when we broke up anyway? I know the Weasel King has never been my _biggest_ fan, but we used to get on better than that. He's doing fine, though. Our schedules overlap quite a bit and we're in the same dormitory, so I can at least keep an eye on how he's doing.

Don't flatter yourself. I don't think about you often, but I know my mother loves you. She thought we were going to get married, did I tell you that? She wasn't happy with me when things ended between us, that's for sure. The day I told her, she nearly took my head off. I think she cares about you more than she cares about me, so she will be happy to see you. Have you seen her yet, by the way?

Anyway, I just want you to know that if you don't hear from me for several days, or even weeks, it isn't because I've ignored your letters. We do work quite a lot, sun up to sun down, and sometimes I might be too tired to write. We also don't receive owl post on the weekends. I promise that I will return your letters. I need to be sure that Mother is cared for. I am counting on you, whatever that means.

Cordially,

D. Malfoy

* * *

30 October 1999

Malfoy,

I had tea with Narcissa yesterday afternoon. She is absolutely beside herself worried about you, but you were right about her being happy to see me. When Trixie the elf led me to her parlor and she saw me, she pulled me in for a bone-crushing hug that I _actually _thought was going to crush my bones. I'm glad that she doesn't blame me for what happened between us, especially since it wasn't my fault.

So, how is Ron? Tell him I love him, will you? Tell him that I miss him, too.

Ginny

* * *

17 November 1999

Weasley,

Your brother said he loves you, too, and that he can't wait until next month when we have two weeks off for Christmas. He said you had better make a special dinner for him when he gets back to the Burrow, and there had better be dessert, as well. It's funny, isn't it? I never knew you could cook. I guess that shows what kind of relationship we had, doesn't it? All we ever did was fight and then shag. Not that I'm complaining about the last bit. I just can't believe you never cooked for me.

I'm glad that Mother was happy to see you. Did you sense that anything was wrong with her? Or did she seem alright? I think there is something she's hiding. When I left she told me that she wished she'd had more time with me. I tried to tell her that Auror training only lasts until the end of April and she'd see me then, but all she could do was cry. Merlin, I hope she was just being overly emotional.

In case you're wondering, I'm doing well also. I am actually enjoying Auror work more than I thought I would. I guess I owe you a debt of gratitude for talking me into the career, don't I?

Draco

* * *

17 November 1999

Malfoy,

Your mum seems normal, but I'll keep an extra close watch on her. We've been having tea two or three times a week, and I really enjoy it. She actually took me back to see your horses, which you never told me about, and she brought me for a walk in the garden that you helped her plant when you were a child. It's funny all of the things that we never talked about. Maybe the fact that we never spent a great deal of time talking about anything is the reason it didn't last. Maybe if you cared more about _me_ than you did about shagging me, things would have been different.

Tell Ron that I will cook his favorites for him. What day does he come home? Will you also have leave? And, do you get time off over Easter hols as well? Tell Ron that Mum is doing well and sends her love. My mum hates that I am still in contact with you, by the way.

I'm glad you were able to finally give me credit for something. I knew you'd love being an Auror, so that's why I suggested it. You didn't have to go all barmy on me when I told you that you and Harry had a lot in common. Harry _loves_ being an Auror, you know. Maybe if you hadn't taken everything that I ever said about Harry to mean that I'm in love with him, then maybe we'd have got on better. At any rate, I do care about what happens to you and I think about you a lot more than I like to admit.

Take care,

Ginny

* * *

22 November 1999

Weasley,

Here's the deal, Weasley, Ron loves you and misses you, and he also knows that you feel the same. If you honestly expect me to relay that same message every time we write, I'll find someone else to be my informant. If he dies or is seriously injured, I'll let you know. Otherwise, assume all is well.

I'll ask again: what did you tell your family happened when we broke up? Your mum hates me now, too? I know she was never my biggest fan, exactly, but we always got on fine. Now she doesn't even want you talking to me? I have to admit, sending you that first letter was hard for me because I know we aren't friends, but I didn't know you hated me so much as to sabotage me. If I'd have known, certainly I would have done the same with my own mother.

Thanks again for taking care of Mother. I know she is strong, but she still needs someone. If I can't be there, you're certainly the next best. You might even be better, actually.

I admit that I still think about you sometimes. It's not always positive, but after some of the things we did, I can't say that you're an easy person to forget.

Draco

* * *

23 November 1999

I told them the truth, Draco. It isn't my fault that what you did was cruel. I mean, what kind of a guy sets up a big romantic date with his girlfriend, invites her to his flat, shags her, and then _breaks up with her_? Not anyone decent, that's for sure. Really, did you expect me to tell my mum that we had a mutual break up and we were still friends when you made me feel so bad? You never even gave me a reason for why we broke up, so until you do, I think you are a heartless arsehole who lied to me for a year about being in love with me.

Anyway, I told Narcissa that you'll be home to visit her around Christmas hols, and her eyes lit up like she was a little kid seeing the first snow of her life. She's so happy, and I don't care if you had intended to come home or not. Now you have no choice, and you can consider it redemption for how you ended our relationship. I may be over _you_, Draco Malfoy, but I still can't believe that you did what you did to me. You really are lucky that I love your mum so much because I'd never be doing this otherwise.

You don't have to tell Ron that I love him if you don't want to, but if you had any decency you would just do it. You don't have to be such an arse all the time, you know.

Ginny

* * *

30 November 1999

Weasley,

You told your mum that we shagged right before I ended our relationship? My mum still thinks I'm a virgin. And, anyway, I apologized to you about what happened. I know it was wrong of me, but it's done with. I wish I would have done it differently, but it doesn't change the fact that it was the right thing to do.

I was planning to visit Mother over holidays, anyway, so I suppose you'll need to find a new way to get back at me. On second thought, don't. Can't we just get over this? We both agreed that we're better off without each other, didn't we?

I told Ron you love him. Happy?

I do apologize for this letter being short, but we're all going out tonight. I'm going to try and meet a new sexy redheaded witch to shag for the next year. I'll send you a picture of her.

Draco

* * *

1 December 1999

Draco,

Good luck with your new slag! Rest assured, though, I will definitely show the picture to your mother. Also, make no mistake; Narcissa knows that you're not a virgin. We talk about sex all the time. Maybe it's a woman thing. Honestly, what are you so ashamed of? You're human and there is nothing more natural. We are all sexual beings, so what is there to hide? We all have the same instincts. You always were afraid to open up about things. Is that why you didn't want me? Am I too open?

And worry not, my darling, I will not seek revenge upon you. Unlike you, I have better things to do with my time than hurt people!

Ginny

* * *

10 December 1999

Weasley,

You talk about sex with my _mother_? Are you completely barking?

And, you know what? I've got something to say. I am probably going to regret this, but I am completely zonked right now and there are a few things that I need to get off my chest.

I didn't break up with you because you were too open about sex. Actually, the way you weren't afraid to talk about things was incredibly sexy. I broke up with you because I didn't think I was who you wanted. The entire bloody time we were together, any time I suggested we go out or do something fun, you insisted we stay in my flat and practice reproducing like bloody rabbits! I hated thinking that you hated me. But I love you, Ginny, and I didn't want us to separate on such harsh terms.

Hopefully this bloody owl will get lost and no one will ever read this.

Draco

* * *

13 December 1999

Draco,

How could you ever think that I didn't love you? You are such an idiot, do you know that? If you thought that I'd spend over a year with you because I liked your body, then I just don't know what to say.

You bloody idiot.

Ginny

* * *

17 December 1999

Ginny,

This will probably be the last letter that I will write you before I come home. Ron can't stop talking about you and how much he misses you. I've never seen a brother and sister miss each other as much as the two of you. Is there something you want to tell me? Kidding! Don't get your knickers in a twist; it was a joke.

If I said anything to offend you in that last letter, I apologize. I hope I mentioned that I was drunk.

Please, tell Mother that I will see her soon.

Draco

P.S. I know this is going to be out of line, but I want to see you sometime over the next few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Admittedly, Draco gets a bit more emotional in this chapter than I'd like him to be, but it's necessary. When all I have to work with are his words, it gets a little bit tough to show how he's feeling without him saying it. This chapter is a bit rough and a little bit sad, but the third and final chapter will perk up... I promise!

* * *

6 January 2000

Ginny,

I really wish I had got to see you while I was home. I actually had a gift for you – a thank you for watching over Mother. She has it, and next time you see her, she will give it to you. I really can't believe that Christmas is over already. Now I have to spend four more months in this blasted place. It'll be difficult, but worth it in the end, I'm sure. If not, I have you to blame, don't I?

Merry Christmas, Ginny, since I didn't have the chance to tell you in person.

Draco

* * *

7 January 2000

Draco,

I'm sorry, but over hols I was quite busy.

Your mum gave me the necklace. It's quite lovely, and I can't believe that you remembered that opal is my favorite gemstone. Narcissa mentioned to me that it was a family heirloom, and I want you to know how much that means to me. After everything that has happened between us, I'm glad that you feel I'm worthy enough to wear a piece of Malfoy jewelry. Unfortunately, Draco, I can't accept it. I returned it to her, and she is quite displeased with me.

I do think you were right about something. She told me something rather odd the other day. She said that she was glad she had got to see your face one more time. I don't have any facts to prove anything, but I think she might be ill. Please, don't go barking mad with worry, especially not now when you're away and have got other things to concern yourself with. If and when I know anything, I'll be sure to let you know.

How is Ron doing?

Ginny

P.S. Merry Christmas to you, too.

* * *

19 January 2000

Ginevra Molly,

I refuse to accept that you won't accept my gift. It matters to me – you matter to me. I gave it to you for a reason and I won't accept no for an answer. Please, take back the gift and wear it.

My biggest fear is that something will happen to Mother while I'm gone. She's my life, Gin, although I know I don't need to tell you that. You know me better than I'd care to admit. Keep her safe, and make sure you're there for her if something _does_ happen.

Your brother is fine. He's annoying as all hell, but he's doing quite well in all of the field practicals.

Draco

* * *

20 January 2000

Draco,

I have the necklace. Are you happy?

Listen, your mum is ill. I know she is. I don't know what it is, exactly, but I don't think she's got much time left, Draco. Whatever it is, it must be bad. She has lost weight and she looks fragile in a way that she never has before. Even if I don't have all the details, I know that this is bad. I promise you, if it's all I ever do right in my life, that I will take care of her until the end. Just know that she loves you more than life and that she never stops telling me how proud of you she is.

I'm happy Ron is doing well. He didn't stop talking about you for the whole two weeks he was home. Apparently, you did a smashing job of doing what I asked. You became his friend, and he's happy now. He's needed someone for a long time. I don't know why, but I'm glad that it's you. I guess, I think you need a friend sometimes, too. These letters to me aren't good enough, you know.

Draco, how are you? Is everything going well for you, also? Please, tell me something good.

Gin

* * *

24 January 2000

Gin,

I need you to promise me that if something happens to Mother, that you'll be there when it happens. She loves you, and I trust you. Promise me, Gin, that you'll take care of her for as long as I can't. If I had known this was going to happen, I'd have never enrolled in this bloody school. I'd have stayed with her for as long as she was alive. Gods, Ginny, I should have seen that something was wrong. I should have known that she was ill. Damnit, I should have been there for her!

To be honest, I'm hanging on by a thread here. You know that I don't allow my emotions to overtake me normally, but I am stressed beyond comfort. I don't know how I'm going to survive the rest of this, knowing that Mother is going to die.

I've been thinking about you a lot more lately. There's something that I have to tell you, but it's going to have to wait until I can see you in person. You're too good for me to say it in a letter. I will tell you one thing, though, and that is that I appreciate you. It sounds terrible, I know, but when we were together, I don't think I did. But now I do, and I regret the fact that I brought you so much pain. I remember the look in your eyes when I told you it was over, and I know that I was cold about it. But, when you left, I wanted to die. I never wanted to make you feel that way, Gin. I never wanted to hurt you so badly.

Ron says he loves you.

Draco

* * *

25 January 2000

Draco,

If you have got something to say to me, then don't wait. Take this advice – please. You should know from what is happening with your mother that your relationships should never be took for granted. If there is something that you want me to know, then I want to hear it.

I finally got it out of her, Draco. She's dying, and she admitted it. She won't give me any more information; she thinks that if she does I'll try to save her. She thinks that I'm too much of a Gryffindor to give up on her. She's probably right. We cried today. She held me like I was her daughter, and I cried for hours. I love her so much, you know? I cried enough for the both of us, Draco, so don't. You've got other things to take care of. Just know she's with me always. I am staying with her at the Manor until she's gone.

So, tell me, Draco. What do you need me to know?

Gin

* * *

3 February 2000

Gin,

I don't know if I can do this anymore.

Draco

* * *

4 February 2000

Draco Malfoy,

What in the hell are you doing? Are you bloody trying to scare me? It isn't bloody funny, and you had better respond to this quickly and tell me what in the _hell_ is going on with you.

I had a Healer come in and visit your mum, Draco, and she's bed ridden. He's given her a few more weeks at most. I know I said I'd be strong for you, for her, but hearing that makes me want to die. I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can make it_. I don't_ _fucking know_ what to do. My whole life, I've been the one who was able to help people and fix things, but now that it matters, I'm frozen.

Whatever your last letter was about had better been related to your mum. If not, I don't think I can ever speak to you again. How can you spend a single moment thinking about anything _but_ her?

Gin

* * *

15 February 2000

Gin,

I have to think about something other than her or else I'm not going to make it. Do you understand what Auror training is like? Do you? I just spent the last twelve hours running drills, brewing some rather difficult potions, practicing dueling spells, and being tested on Wizard law. I had three half-hour breaks for meals, but other than that, I've had no time. It's been like that since October, Gin, so excuse me for wanting to think about something other than my dying mother. She's all I have, and if I think about the fact that I won't have her pretty soon, I'm never going to make it.

Do you know what I think about to get me through the day? _You_, you awful, irritating, infuriating, insufferable harpy! You are the one who motivates me to bloody be all that I can be, and I hate it as much as you do. I hate the fact that Mother is on her death bed and all I can think about is telling you that I love you. I regret every second that we've been apart, and I wish like hell that I'd never hurt you. You are the only person who has ever got to me like this, and you are the only person I've ever fallen in love with. Damnit, Ginny, _I love you_.

It's hard for me to express these things. I'm not open with my feelings, and I know that you are well aware of this. But the fact is that I'm so afraid of losing you forever that I don't care anymore. I'll scream to the world that I am in love with you. I'd do anything to get you back. I want you to be my wife. That is what I wanted to say in person.

Draco

* * *

16 February 2000

Draco,

Your mother is still holding on. I do believe that I've told you already that she is confined to her bed until she dies. I have to assist her to the loo and I have been bathing her. House elves have been bringing her all of her meals in bed. It's breaking my heart to see her so weak, especially since she's always been so strong.

I wonder if you would be able to get leave, to say goodbye. I think she would appreciate that.

I showed her your last letter. She cried. But there is too much damage done, and I can't ever be with you. I'll never trust you to take care of my heart, and so my answer is no. I won't marry you, I won't be your girlfriend, and I'll never be your friend. You've broke my heart once, Draco, and I can't let you do it again. I've told her that, and she understands.

Ginny

P.S. From now on, I will tear up any letters that have got anything to do with our past relationship. I don't want to hear it anymore. I don't want to talk to you about it, and it's not what's important anymore.

* * *

18 February 2000

Ginny,

Please, don't do this. I need you.

Draco

* * *

21 February 2000

Draco,

You don't need me. You just want someone that you can hold onto because your heart is breaking. You feel badly about Narcissa, and you need someone who will care for you while you shatter. I suggest you go and find your new, sexy little redheaded witch to shag senseless, because I'm never going to touch you again. This wouldn't be the first time you've used my body numb your pain, and I'm not doing it again. You don't love me and you never have. You love the way I can make you forget, but I can't do it anymore.

I don't think she's going to last the next few days. If there is any chance that you can get leave, I suggest you try now. She is usually asleep now, but every so often she fades in and out of consciousness. I've heard her talk about you and your father.

Please, get here.

Ginny

* * *

28 February 2000

Ginny,

I've got my leave. I will be there by the end of the day, and I am authorized to stay for as long as she lasts. If it's over a month, though, I will have to complete my program late in order to make up for work. I'll be there soon, Gin. Keep her alive for me.

I don't care what you say, baby. I'll always love you. Nothing in the world can change how I feel.

See you soon.

Draco


	3. Chapter 3

10 March 2000

Gin,

I wanted to let you know that I have got back to school safely.

Draco

* * *

13 March 2000

Draco,

Truly, I am happy that you are well. Just because I can't be the person you need me to be, doesn't mean that I wish you badly. More than anything, I'm happy that you were able to be here for her. When I told her you were coming, her whole face lit up. You meant the world to her, Draco, and I'm glad that she got to see you one last time. I am somewhat relieved, although I know this is going to make me sound awful, that she didn't live too long after you got here. It would have been horrible for you to have to wait to finish your training. At least this way you are able to move on.

What happened between us when you were here was a mistake. Please, don't expect more from me because there isn't enough left of me to offer.

Take care of yourself.

Love always,

Ginny

* * *

16 March 2000

Gin,

_Don't give up on me, Ginny!_

Being with you again made me realize what I threw away when I left you. When I touch you, electricity flows through me. I feel high; dizzy. No one has ever made my whole body tingle, and I've never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted you. Do not tell me that we are over – that what he did was a mistake – because I cannot accept that. I cannot go on and pretend that I can live without you. I can't, and I know that now.

I know you felt it too, Ginny. I know you better than you think, and I know your body better than anyone who has ever touched you. When my touch teases you, you shiver. When you want to be touched, you bite your lip. When you climax, your toes curl and you close your eyes. There is no woman who looks as beautiful as you.

Do not pretend that you don't need me like I need you. We are more than exes; we're destiny.

Draco

* * *

17 March 2000

Draco,

Never once have I denied our sexual chemistry. When we have sex, we are perfect, and I can admit that. Outside of that, though, we have nothing in common. Our entire relationship was based on it, and that can never be healthy, Draco. We were never healthy. We never really got to know each other, and we never really wanted to. It's okay, though; I don't feel badly anymore. It took me a few months, but I know now that we were never right for each other. We just liked shagging.

This conversation, I must admit, is growing rather tiresome for me. I have no interest in continuing, and you have no other reason for which our contact is required. Please, leave me alone. I cannot stress enough how much I want to move on.

Ginny

* * *

22 March 2000

Gin,

Perhaps you are right. I don't know you. So, let me get to know you. Although I know that this will not be completely sufficient, I need you to answer the following:

1.) What is your favorite color?

2.) What was your favorite subject at Hogwarts?

3.) How many people did you shag before me?

4.) After me?

5.) Favorite thing about yourself?

6.) Where shall I take you on our next date?

To be fair, I'll answer them as well: green, Potions, six, _none_, everything, and anywhere you want.

Love,

Draco

* * *

23 March 2000

Draco,

I feel strongly that answering these questions will lead you on. You will believe that my answers mean that we will have a relationship. However, since I am rather bored, I will indulge your delusions of grandeur.

My favorite color is green. I love the way it looks against my complexion. At Hogwarts, I loved Potions because I felt that it was the most challenging. It made me think scientifically rather than magically, and everything learned was tangible. Second favorite was Charms; it was the most fun. Before you, there were two. After you, there was one. I love my eyes. You are not taking me on a date.

Now, it's my turn:

1.) Who were the six?

2.) Why did you get me a Christmas gift?

3.) What did you whisper in your mother's ear before she died?

Obviously, I cannot answer these questions.

Can't wait for your reply!

Gin

* * *

27 March 2000

Ginny,

You are, without a doubt, a minx.

The six were Parkinson, the older Greengrass, the younger Greengrass, the Patil girl who was in Ravenclaw, the Patil girl who was in Gryffindor, and a girl who was dating Blaise – didn't catch her name. I got you a Christmas gift because I saw it and thought of you. I noticed, by the way, that when you were nervous or anxious, you held onto the charm. I also noticed that you never took it off. When we shagged, I love that it was all you had on.

As for what I said to Mother, you will not like it. I said that I would marry you some day. I wanted her to be happy, even though it was a promise that I was unsure I could keep. She wanted us together, Gin.

More questions:

1.) Who were the two?

2.) _Who was the one?_

3.) Why did you let me shag you the night she died?

4.) Why did you tell me you loved me?

5.) Did you mean it?

Draco

* * *

29 March 2000

Draco,

All I can say is that I'm glad I don't have any sisters. However, I might write a note to Ron and warn him. You apparently have a thing with shagging family members… I can only imagine how they took it…

The two before you were Dean and Harry. Don't give me that look. I can see it in my head. Yes, I shagged Harry. Get over it. The one after was Blaise. Just, drop it. After your response in the last letter, I think you deserved it. If you bring it up again, I swear to Merlin that you will be dead soon after. If you tell Ron, you will also be dead. I am comfortable talking about sex, but he doesn't need to know anything about my sex life.

I let it happen because I wanted it to. I was upset about Narcissa, too, and I wanted to feel. I wanted to feel you, and I meant it when I said I loved you. I wish I hadn't. I can't help but think that you are reading too far into it.

I am done playing twenty questions.

Take care,

Ginny

* * *

3 April 2000

Gin,

I can't believe I'm almost done with my training. Will you come to my graduation? Please say yes. I need you here.

Wow, you weren't kidding about Ron being clueless. I mentioned taking you to bed and he slugged me in the jaw. He knows about us now!

I slept with the Greengrass sisters at the same time. Tell no one. I slept with the second Patil because she was jealous of the first. I was just trying to keep it fair! It was strange. It was almost like they were twins.

I had a feeling about Potter. However, I will pretend that I never acquired that knowl –

_WAIT._ What did you mean when you said Potter and I had a lot in common?

By the way, Blaise has always wanted you. I guess he finally got you. When was that?

Draco

* * *

5 April 2000

Draco,

The Patil sisters _are_ twins, you ponce!

Believe me, you and Harry are nothing alike in bed.

I slept with Blaise last August, right after we broke up. I don't usually kiss and tell (or shag and tell, as it were), but you are better in bed. Please, stop smirking. It's not nearly as attractive as you think it is.

I propose that we move beyond this topic. All in favor?

Anyway, I want you to know that I am proud of you, truly. You've done great and I am so happy that you've grown up so much. As much as I wish I could see you in person sometimes, I know that the end is nearing and that I'll be able to see you soon… that is, if I want to.

I've thought about it, and I really do like talking to you. You're a good friend. I want to be friends.

Take care,

Ginny

* * *

11 April 2000

Ginny,

The thing is, I can't just be your friend – but it's a start.

Promise me, for one, that you'll be here on the thirtieth of April for my graduation. Then, promise me that you will kiss me. Then, promise me that you will give me a chance to show you how much I've changed. Let me show you that I can be the man that you need. Let me love you, Ginny.

I want to confess to a secret that I have been keeping. I said to you, a few weeks ago, that the necklace was something that reminded me of you and that I had told Mother I want to marry you. This is true, but there is more to it. I have a ring to match your necklace, and I plan to ask you to marry me at my Auror graduation ceremony. You said something to me a few months ago. You said that if I have something to say, then I shouldn't wait to say it in person. I am going to ask you to marry me, Ginny, and if you come here, I am going to assume you will say yes. I can't handle anymore rejection.

You were right when you said I've grown up. I have, and I think I can be who you need now.

Love you forever,

Draco

* * *

20 April 2000

Ginny,

My fear is that you have read my previous letter and are choosing not to respond. It breaks my heart to know that it's over.

Draco

* * *

25 April 2000

Ginny,

Please, just tell me yes or no. Will you be here?

Draco

* * *

27 April 2000

Draco,

I'm scared of you, I admit. You are everything I want in a man, in a husband. You are everything that I stay up at night dreaming about. When we are apart, I feel like I can't breathe. I feel like an incomplete person. I feel inadequate. I feel empty and alone.

When I think about you, picture you in my mind, I smile. When I think that I could possibly be the next Mrs. Malfoy, I feel like crying – the good kind of crying. My heart swells, and I feel like my whole life would be complete if we could just live happily ever after. The truth is, you are all I see of tomorrow. You're the only person I want to wake up beside. I want to marry you, Draco Malfoy.

It took me a long time to write this letter. The truth is, I wrote several of them, but none of them captured the essence of what I feel. I can use big words and long sentences, but it doesn't make you understand. There are only a few words that I need. They are all simple words, but they convey everything that I want to say.

_I love you_.

I've never stopped thinking of you. I will be there for you.

Love always,

Ginny

P.S. I hope you're ready to start a family, because, well…


End file.
